star_dust_cyoafandomcom-20200215-history
Sya'ra Degala
About Description "Called the Mad Roller by friends, Sya’ra has a love for explosives. She’ll follow you around if you show any interest in blowing things up. Wears roller blades." Backstory Sya'ra has lived on the Luos system of Zen for most of her life. She spent most of her time tinkering with all kinds of weaponry, and learned how to fight at a young age. Her deep knowledge on weaponry and combat helped earn her a place in the Cerberus Legion along with her friend, Ley'ra. Sya'ra fought during the war on the Luos Syndicate. One instance that made her famous was how she single-handedly repelled a small Blackhawk Elite convoy using a burst-fire rocket launcher that she built herself. She barely managed to escape the Federation bombardment of her home planet. Together with Ley'ra, they fled to Stardust Station. Personality As a mirror opposite to her friend Ley'ra, Sya'ra is fairly forward and shameless. She has no problem admitting emotions or feelings, and is often very blunt about it. However, her approach isn't really considered brash; it's more of a naive sort of forwardness where she just plain doesn't understand the importance of politesse. Interestingly enough, she's more protective and sympathetic to those who are closer to her. She's known to be a bit nosy. If she happens to take a liking to you, she'll develop a tendency to follow you around. People like Ley'ra don't seem to mind her company, however. One of Sya'ra's defining traits is her love with tinkering with weapons, particularly rocket launchers and explosives. She can often be found gutting her weapons and playing around with the insides. She owns a pair of roller blades. Sometimes she likes to put them on and skate around the station/ship. Sya'ra has an unending fondness for baked goods, particularly pie. She doesn't even have a favourite flavour. Diplomacy Sya'ra's interests and morals don't go beyond her love of weaponry and friends. She quite literally has no opinions on other factions, unless you bring up topics of machinery and technology. She prefers the more gritty, 'hard' tech as opposed to the 'fancy' tech from organizations like Triglav Innovations. Romance "Once she finds an interest in you, it’ll get hard to shake her off. No matter where you are, she pops up at the weirdest times. Loves to tease Ley’ra a bit much." An easy way to her heart is through explosions. Unfortunately, explosions are fairly hard to come by, so another way to get her interested in you is by showing that you're genuinely interested in her way of thinking. Most people tend to dismiss Sya'ra for her eccentric attitude, but when you start to acknowledge her as a friend, she'll easily begin to open up to you. Once she's interested in you, don't be surprised to see her pop up more often, and in the most random of places. It isn't that she's stalking you; rather, she just finds herself drifting towards your direction. When it comes to sex, she's going to like it rough. Often times, she will be the one leading the act, but she enjoys being on the receiving end just as much. Relationships Ley'ra Laur Ley'ra's curiosity and friendliness earned her a quick friend in Sya'ra when they were younger, and the two went on to be close friends ever since. Sya'ra tends to be protective of Ley'ra as if they were siblings, even though Sya'ra is a year younger. A lot of the time, Sya'ra likes to tease Ley'ra. Normally, Ley'ra doesn't like being teased, but she knows that Sya'ra means no harm and would trust her with her life. Sya'ra used to do it by acting brash, jokingly mentioning innuendos or suggesting certain acts. One time, to her surprise, that led to an interesting evening that Sya'ra has promised to never tell anyone about, and has since resorted to not being so lewd around Ley'ra ever again. That doesn't stop her from doing it from time to time, though. Stories *"Ley'ra & Sya'ra" (Part: 1|2) (Complete) (Smut: anal, deepthroat, f/m/f) Gallery sya'ra2.jpg|"Heh, buy me a drink, first." sya'ra3.jpg|"Mm, came to see me?" See Also *List of Official Characters *List of User-Created Characters Category:Official Character